Empty Chairs At Empty Tables
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: AU Cosette and Marius have the perfect marriage and the perfect daughter until Cosette without thinking disobeys her husband's one rule and takes the shortcut across the alleyway.  After being shot by a criminal she is fighting for her life  Discontinued
1. Overture

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserable

* * *

Marius and Cosette had the perfect marriage. Anyone who looked at the two of them together knew that he loved her. Anyone who looked at the two of them together knew that she loved him. He was never sharp with her. He never got mad. He was calm and at the same time in control. This was rare for a man in his time.  
Many couples had a love for one another even in those days, but back then women were rarely treated with respect. Women usually had no say in matters including the naming of their own children and would often be punished for talking back or arguing with their boyfriend/husband through physical correction or dunking... a process of throwing someone into cold water for a medium to long period of time. Marius found that process intolerable. To him Cosette was his equal. To him Cosette was in many ways his better. She was the reason he got up in the morning. She was the reason he was happy throughout his day. He was often questioned on the way he treated her. He never let that trouble him.  
Marius had only one rule. He stated it day after day. There was no debate about it. He was firm in his conviction and would not move in this. It was simple. Do not take the shortcut down the way. To do so you had to cross an alleyway. The girl that he was involved with before Cosette was shot in that alleyway and died many years ago. He was not willing to lose her the way he lost Eponine many years before he met Cosette. She never questioned it. She would simply promise that she wouldn't do that. It was obviously important to him and she respected that.  
Marius and Cosette had yet to have children. She was pregnant however. They didn't know it but their first child would be a girl. She would also be their only child.

"Marius," Cosette told him one day, "I was thinking if the child is a girl we could name her Abrielle."  
He grinned at her.

"I really like that name," he told her, "Where did you come up with it?"

"It was the name of a friend of mine," she said, "It was before we met"

"Abrielle it shall be then. If the child is a boy I should greatly like to name him after my friend, Enjolras."  
She sighed her eyes downcast.

"I would prefer to give him a name in honor of your friend. Your friend died so young. I just think it might be bad fortune to give him a name so exact."

"You are right my love," he told her, "How about Emile or Elie?"

"I do like Emile," she said, "Emile it shall be"

"I am going to go out for a little air," she told him, "Would you care to join me?"  
He glanced at her. She was in her ninth month and could go into labor at any time.

"Darling I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to go out. What happens if labor starts?"

"Come with me," Cosette said.  
Any other man would have said to his wife, "no. You are staying here and that's final. Marius was not any other man.

"Alright," he said, "So long as we don't take the shortcut down the way"  
Just as they were getting ready to go out Cosette's water broke.

"Looks like we won't be going out today," she said as she looked at the water down at her feet. He helped her to the armchair. It was his armchair and it reclined for comfort.

"Stay here," he said, "whilst I go fetch the physician"

"It just started."

"I know," he said, "But I want to fetch him before it gets bad"

"Alright," she said knowing that made sense.

"Sit tight darling," he said, "I'll be back shortly."  
He was back in 45 minutes with the physician at hand.

"You know," the physician said, "You could have just taken the shortcut. It would have saved time"

"I don't allow that," Marius said simply, "and I will not do what I don't allow"  
By then the pain had started.

"How are you feeling," the physician asked Cosette.

"HOW DO YOU THINK," she snapped, "I'M IN LABOR"  
The physician watched in amazement as Marius made no move to chide his wife for her rude comment. He didn't even make a mark against her.

"Don't you have a problem with her talking like that?"

"Why should I," Marius asked, "She's in labor. Frankly if I was about to squeeze a baby out of my private parts I would probably talk like that myself."  
The physician checked to see how dilated Cosette was.

"Well this will be a short labor," he said, "It's time to start pushing"

"But my water just broke less then an hour ago"

"And now your child is making it's way into the world," the doctor said, "So it's time to start pushing."  
After 30 minutes of pushing Cosette and Marius both heard a weak little cry. The baby was born and she was born breathing.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "You have yourself a little girl"  
He cleaned the baby and Cosette off as he handed the baby to Marius. He then wished the new family a beautiful day.


	2. Work Song

After the doctor had left Cosette gazed at the baby in her husband's arms. She wanted so desperately to hold Abriella.

"She's quite beautiful," Marius said stroking the baby's chin.

"Yes she is," Cosette said, "Oh darling can I please hold her?"

"Of course," Marius replied handing the newborn to her mother.

"We need a middle name for Abriella too," Cosette said

"Yes. I was thinking of Fantine after your mom," Marius said, "Granted you never knew her but she loved you and I think we should honor her.

"Abriella Fantine," she tested it on her tongue, "I like it"

"I like it too," he said, "It fits her. She looks like an Abriella"  
Cosette was exhausted. It was a short but painful labor and she was not much used to pain. She handed him the baby as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later. Marius had already made dinner for her and heated up some milk for the baby.

* * *

((Seven years later))

Abriella grew into a young beautiful girl. She was smart. She was funny. She was caring. She was giving. Cosette was pregnant again. She was only lightly pregnant and she knew that she was going to have a boy. She didn't officially know but she felt different this time then she did when she was carrying Abriella. Abriella came home one day with a dog. She had come home from school and stopped to pick one up. She was so cute with the dog that her parents couldn't bring themselves to scold her or insist the dog be returned.

They debated about names and choose the name GOLDEN DAISY FLOWER. Golden was Marius's idea. Daisy was Abriella's idea. Cosete liked the name Flower. The next day Abriella woke up sick. The doctor was called in. He checked her out.

"It's not a major illness," the doctor said, "Still I would advise you to get her some herbs. I'll call the apothecary and advise them of what you're going to pick up."

"Thank you doctor," Cosette said gratefully.

"It's no problem"  
Back in those days there was no fear leaving your child alone for awhile.

"Darling," Cosette said, "I'll be home in a little while. You just rest. I'll be back with the medicine to make you feel better."

"Alright momma," Abriella said. She closed her eyes and soon she was asleep.

**Cosette's Point of View**

_I looked at my pocket watch. It was getting late. I know that Marius always told me not to take the shortcut home but I can't see how it would be a big deal. If he found out he'd be quite angry. I would likely to get in trouble which is something that never happened before. But Abriella has been alone for almost an hour. She's sick. What of Golden Daisy Flower? What if she had an accident. That could make Abriella sicker. Besides there's no way Marius would find out. Even if he did how bad could the punishment be. He probably would be so grateful that I was okay that he'll just scold me a bit and it will be done with. That settles it. I'm going to take the shortcut._

(Nobody's point of view)

Cosette nearly made it through the shortcut. But there was a young scoundrel with a gun. He took a shot meaning to shoot at the building. It missed and hit Cosette. It went into her chest. She collapsed and felt a flash of pain.  
**_This must be what it feels like to be corrected, _**she thought as she passed out.  
Thank GOD Nicolette, a good friend of Cosette's was in the alleyway at the time when the shooting happened. She knew what to do. She took her own scarf and held it firmly on Cosette's chest to stop the bleeding. Once it had stopped close enough she took Cosette carried like a babe, much the way Val Jean did when Marius was wounded and brought her to the hospital. As soon as Cosette was in the treatment room Nicolette ran to find Marius. She found him in the ABC Cafe.

"Nicolette what happened," he asked.  
He could tell by the look on her face something was wrong.

"Cosette was shot in the alleyway. She was shot in the chest-"  
A flash of panic went through his entire being.

"Please tell me that she's not dead," he begged.

"No but she's in the hospital right now. She's in very bad shape. They need to operate. You need to get over there and sign some papers giving them permission to remove the bullet."  
He nodded and quickly went over to the hospital without even bothering to pay for his lunch. He asked Nicolette to go home and stay with Abriella but not to tell her something was wrong with her mother. Nicolette was glad to do so. She even brought the herbs with her for Abriella.  
Marius in the meantime was pacing the floor of the hospital waiting room. He was feeling so many emotions at the same time. He was worried for Cosette. He loved her. He couldn't lose her like he had lost Eponine. He was also, as guilty as he felt about this very angry with her. He had only made ONE rule. That was do not take the shortcut down the alleyway and what did she do? She took the shortcut down the alleyway. Could he let that go unpunished.

**_"Isn't a bullet in her chest punishment enough?"  
_**Marius looked up. He saw the spirit of Eponine.

"She disobeyed my one rule," he said

**_Marius I'm not saying that she didn't do wrong. She did. But think about it. She's here in the hospital. She has a bullet wound in her chest. She might not get out of here alive and if she does she's gonna be in a great deal of pain for a good long time. I think she's been punished enough"_**

"Will she die," Marius asked, "or will she live"

**_"Yes," _**Eponine replied, **_"She will live or die"_**

"You know what I mean," Marius said

**_"I don't know the answer to that question love,"  
_**

Marius groaned. How could he live without Cosette. He nearly died when he lost Eponine. Cosette... he loved her more then he loved Eponine. He knew things had to change. As much as he didn't understand the way his friends acted sometimes maybe they had something. After all **his **wife was in the hospital with a bullet wound in her chest.

**_"Marius," _**Epionine said **_"There is one thing you have to know"_**

"What is it?"

**_"She lost the baby," _**Eponine said her heart sounding like it would break, **_"He's with me now. I promise I'll take good care of him"_**

Marius nodded numbly. He had forgotten about the baby. Right now his only thought was Cosette.


End file.
